Destiny's Pull
by TriNkIeS
Summary: Changed Future! Chris's life is as normal as it can ever be for him.Everything changes though with a visit from someone powerful. He was always meant for something great, but just what is he destined for anyways? Will he be able to pull through this time?
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY'S PULL**

**CHAPTER 1 – The Normality of Life **

………………………**.………………………..**

………**.……..……………………**

……**..……..……….**

…………

…

Christopher Perry Halliwell was never what one would call normal. He may go to a normal school and hang out with normal friends, but this is all just because of Piper Halliwell's belief that they should live a façade of normal lives.

Being the youngest child of a Charmed One and Whitelighter, his parent's have been overly protective of him. They watch his every step like an eagle watching its prey. There are rules that apply to him and him only. Rules like "No vanquishing of demons alone" and "No flipping through the Book of Shadows without a demon threat".

Chris, as his family calls him, had never felt freedom to follow his instincts. 16 years of trying to ignore instincts which usually shouted "Vanquish a Demon" or "Save an Innocent" or even "Orb to the Golden Gate Bridge". He never knew why, but he seemed strongly drawn to that bridge. Weird though, because never in his life had he laid foot on that place. At least that's what he thinks…

Chris never knew of his past life as the neurotic, sarcastic Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. He never knew that he was the reason the world was quite a comfortable place to live in. That there was a reason why he felt he knew things beyond what he was taught. That there was a reason why he always felt the need to protect Wyatt, though he was the younger of the two...

"Chris…" A voice in his head interrupted him from dozing off in class at the San Francisco Central High School.

Chris easily recognized the voice. Who would call to him at school if not for Wyatt? His big brother always loved to disturb him whenever said brother was bored in his own class.

"Shut it, Wy." Chris replied in his thoughts. "I'm trying to get some sleep here…"

"You?" Wyatt replied in his head. "Dozing off in class? You must be pretty far back in the room, huh? Lucky!"

"Actually," Chris grinned as he telepathically answered Wyatt "I'm in the front row."

Wyatt burst out laughing in his classroom which caused most of the students and the teacher to stare at him.

"Care to share what's funny Mr. Halliwell?" The teacher asked Wyatt coldly.

"No," Wyatt replied embarrassed. "Nothing sir."

In Wyatt's head, he could hear Chris silently laughing at him. He would usually be annoyed by this, but instead he smiled at the sound of happiness from his brother. Times like those were rare and precious nowadays. Chris these days usually act as if the whole world was mounted on his shoulders. It was nice to hear Chris loosen up a bit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………...

Chris rushed off to the main corridor as soon as the bell rang. He planned to get home and had to catch a ride with Stephen, his best mortal friend. Step's class ends half an hour earlier than his and he didn't want to make Step wait for him. He couldn't orb because that would be, what his mom would call, Personal Gain. Wyatt's been staying overtime in school to work on his projects, so he couldn't hitch a ride with his brother. He was very grateful when Step offered him a ride. He found his friend lounging at the bench near the entrance of the school.

"Hey man!" Chris called out to a pale haired guy as tall as him.

Step turned around and saw Chris. He flashed him a grin and said "Hey Chris! Done with classes?"

"Yeah. Guess what? I dozed off on Ms. Laymer's lesson!"

Step laughed at his friend's boldness. Not many students would want to be in Ms. Laymar's list. "Cool! I can't believe you! You're setting a school record with that!"

Chris playfully bowed as if he had just presented a circus act. When with his mortal friends, Chris could be as childish as he wants. It's the duty of being a Witch-lighter that weights him down and makes him seem more mature than his true age. Though his parent's never let him handle much, it was simply innate in him to feel the responsibility. Remembering this, Chris lost his playfulness and sighed.

"You okay man?" Step asked him with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Chris replied. "I'm just dreading going home. That's all…" It wasn't an exact lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"You want to talk about it?" Step knew Chris had problems at home but he didn't know the exact details.

Chris merely shook his head as a gesture of saying "No". Step decided not to push it.

"Okay then," Step replied with a big smile. He wanted to bring the cheerfulness back in Chris. "So, shall we get going now?"

Chris grinned at his friend. He was glad to have mortal friends who don't push his boundaries. Who don't invade his privacy. "Sure man…" Chris replied as they walked together to the parking lot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………...

Chris waved goodbye to Step as he was dropped at the manor's front porch. Step smiled and waved back as the car taxied along the street. "See you man!" Step had shouted as the convertible soon faded out of sight.

Chris tried to push the front door open but was surprised when it didn't budge. "Weird," Chris thought. "Mom's always home… I wonder what happened…"

He took out his keys from his backpack and inserted the yellow Yale key into the keyhole. The keys were usually for emergency purposes. Not once was he given the chance to use it before. Someone was always present in the manor. It was never left deserted until now. Where were his parents? Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry? Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop?

The lock clicked into place and Chris entered the house quietly. It was a bit dark as no lights were switched on. He shrugged of the weird sensation of being watched as he flicked his wrist, telepathically lighting the whole 1st floor of the manor.

Feeling his stomach rumble, he walked to the kitchen before trying to sense for his family. "Man can't concentrate with an empty stomach" – He reasoned out to himself as he headed towards the refrigerator.

Arriving in front of the "Food Haven", he noticed a note stuck to its door. It looked as if it were written in a hurry.

_Chris,_

_Sorry to leave you there alone. I had to rush of to the club to fix some last minute band problems. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner. Don't blow up the house and no demon vanquishing. See you later, honey. Love you._

_Mom_

Chris stared in disbelief at the note. _Don't blow up the house and no demon vanquishing_. What was he? 5 years old? Chris rolled his eyes as he folded the letter and pushed it inside his pocket. Same, old mom…

Chris was about to jerk open the refrigerator door when he heard a strange sound behind him. He turned around to see a tall, dignified man in black clothes. He looked so familiar, yet Chris was sure that he had never met him in his life before. Well, he was partially correct. In his present life, he had never met him…

"Christopher…" The man said warmly, and Chris' could hear a stab of sadness in it. "It's remarkable to finally see you again…"

………………………**.………………………..**

………**.……..……………………**

……**..……..……….**

…………

…

**A/N: So? What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Is it good? Is it bad? How can I improve it? Please do tell me by clicking that "send a review" button down there!! Thanks a lot to those who read this story and thanks in advance to those who will review!! ) Well, till the next update… Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter! After reading, please tell me what you think about it! Please? Okay? Thanks! Suggestions, Criticisms, Encouragements, Comments, I'm open to all of them! I know the pacing is a bit slow, but I'll try to work on that. Promise! I haven't got the hang of making the pacing just right yet. Thanks for bearing with me! I'm really glad people take the time to read my story… ;-) Thanks so much!**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own CHARMED. Please don't rub it in! ;-) I really wish I did though, but I guess we all do! I forgot to disclaim in the first chapter. I'm really, really sorry about that!**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**DESTINY'S PULL**

**CHAPTER 2 – An Uninvited Visitor **

**……………………….………………………..**

**……..……..……….**

_Previously on Destiny's Pull:_

_Chris was about to jerk open the refrigerator door when he heard a strange sound behind him. He turned around to see a tall, dignified man in black clothes. He looked so familiar, yet Chris was sure that he had never met him in his life before. Well, he was partially correct. In his present life, he had never met him…_

"_Christopher…" The man said warmly, and Chris' could hear a stab of sadness in it. "It's remarkable to finally see you again…"_

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Chris stared at the man, unable to reply. He did not know why but he felt fear creep into his nerves when he made eye contact with the unknown visitor.

"Chris," Continued the man with a hint of quiet mirth in his voice. "Of all the mortals and immortals in this world, you were the one I expected to not fear me. Do not fear me Christopher."

Chris backed away as the man tried to come near him. "Who are you?" Chris asked in a voice not louder than a whisper. But the man heard him, nonetheless.

"Don't back away Christopher. I'm here to help…"

Again, the man took a step closer to him. Not too close, yet close enough to see sweat dampening the teenager's forehead. This time though, Chris did not back away. Aside from wanting to show the visitor that he was not weak, he moreover felt the weird sense of familiarity again and knew that he had trusted this man once upon a time.

"Who are you?" Chris asked again, louder than before but still not in his usual volume. Then, as if he knew this man was of a higher power, he added "Please Sir?"

The visitor looked at him with apologetic eyes and regret for what he was about to say. "Christopher," he said slowly, trying to make it easier for the teenager. "I am the Angel of Death…"

Chris felt himself freeze at those words. "N-n-no!" He exclaimed stuttering, when he finally recovered control over his body. "No!" He exclaimed again, though, firmer than the first. "You can't be! I'm just sixteen! I mean, I-I-I'm not dead!" Chris reasoned out as tears started to spring up his eyes in panic. He wiped them away quickly so as not to show any weakness to the Angel of Death.

"Of course you're not, Chris." Death replied patiently. "And don't mask your weaknesses from me, boy! I know you more than you know yourself…" His voice abruptly stopped and silence fell between the two men. Then, as an afterthought, Death continued "Oh, and in terms of dying, do be aware that age does not matter to me Christopher."

Chris was startled by the buoyancy in Death's voice. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He then asked in an obviously forced, calmed voice. "What do you want?"

"As I said, to help you Christopher Perry Halliwell..." The slightest pause could be felt in the air, then, he continued. "…fulfill your destiny…"

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Wyatt felt fear pass through his body as he was mixing chemicals in the school's science laboratory. He didn't think twice about it though because he had just learned of his new power, empathy. Someone in the room was probably scared of mixing two poisonous compounds together.

His Aunt Pheobe, who was also an empath, had taught him how to push these feelings to the back of his mind. This was exactly what he did at that moment in the lab. Because of that, he never realized that the feeling was more than a product of his new power. It was the effect of the brotherly bond he shared with Chris.

"Halliwell!" A voice behind him shouted.

Wyatt turned around to see who called him. "Yeah?" Wyatt asked, rolling his eyes. It was fairly obvious that Wyatt disliked this guy.

"Stop staring into space and finish the stupid process already! I want to get out of here!" It was Danny Breen, one of his most pessimistic group mates for the project. A group wherein he was the unlucky leader. Wyatt hated to be in control too much. He didn't like responsibility except if it concerned Magic specifically.

Wyatt controlled himself from blowing the guy up. Life would have been easier without the added pessimism but he knew Magic was not for his own gain. He simply retorted, "You can go if you want Breen, it's your grade on the line anyways…"

Danny made a face as Wyatt turned his back on him. He didn't have the time and energy to play silly games. The fear Wyatt felt was getting harder to ignore but he succeeded in doing this anyways. His Aunt Pheobe was a pretty good mentor. He couldn't help wonder though who the hell was so scared of mixing compounds…

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

"H-h-help me fulfill my destiny?" Chris asked confused and wary. "What are you talking about?"

The Angel of Death shook his head as if exasperated by how ignorant Chris was. He knew, of course, that Chris truly did not have any idea on what he was talking about. He did not blame him at all. He knew Piper and Leo's reason for not telling Chris. It was very practical and logical and even the Angel somewhat agrees with their decision. But nonetheless, Chris had to know. It was destined.

As unlikely as it may seem, the Angel of Death had Chris' best interest in his heart. He had gotten to know the boy and even be concerned for him due to the many times Chris had nearly died in his past life. Chris had outrun Death so many times that even the Angel himself was astonished.

"Chris," The Angel started after releasing a deep breath. "Destiny has a way of going about things. When something – or someone – disrupts its supposed path, it needs to be disrupted again to regain balance. It's been like that since forever."

"Yeah, I know that crap. I've read it in the Book of Shadows." He said with annoyance in his tone. Chris was well known for his short patience, even in the face of death… Literally.

"Patience, Christopher, is a virtue." Said the Angel of Death, sounding very much like a guardian. The irony of the situation made Chris more impatient, though he did try to hide this. No matter what happens and what his instincts tell him, the Angel of Death was still the ANGEL OF DEATH. And that itself was already something to be cautious of.

Chris looked at the floor as an indication of 'trying to be patient'. The Angel couldn't help but smile at seeing the old, neurotic, sarcastic Chris in him. The Patience-Thing was also one of the Future Christopher Perry's worst attitudes.

"Yes, this _crap,_ as you call it, is all written in the Book of Shadows. Written in there by a very special person, actually. If truth be told, Piper didn't want it written in the book but he did it anyways. He wrote it in the book, causing your mom to burst and expel that famous Piper Halliwell Wrath on him." The Angel said with cordial chuckling.

Chris gave a sheepish grin at the thought of his mom's wrath. Suddenly, something clicked inside him. "Did I hear you right?" Chris asked baffled. "You said HE?"

Chris did not give the Angel time to reply as he continued confused. "That's impossible! There has never been a guy in the Halliwell line till Wyatt was born! How could a HE write in the Book of Shadows?" Chris really stressed the word HE. "Unless, of course, we have this secret Uncle that we've never heard about. Jeez, it would be great to have another guy witch around." Just as if he were talking to his mortal friends, he finished the outburst with a sarcastic comment.

The Angel raised his eyebrow at the comment and answered. "Yes Chris, a MAN wrote in the Book of Shadows. A man with the Halliwell bloodline." The Angel's voice was somewhat forceful, as if he was trying to press Chris on remembering something. "And that man, young as he was, died to save the world from eternal hell. He DIED, Chris. Though," He shook his head knowing that what was coming next would sound unfathomable to the teenager. "He never really existed at the moment of his demise."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked mystified by the cryptic statement the Angel chose to end with. "He was never meant to be there?"

"You are smart, Christopher. It is what kept you alive for 23 years…" The Angel let his voice trail into silence as he casually anticipated Chris' reaction.

"23 years? That's absurd!" Chris exclaimed bewildered. Then, he responded as only Christopher Perry could – Sarcastically. "I guess time runs faster in your realm than in ours, huh Angel?" Chris could not understand why but calling the Angel of Death so informally seemed to slip out of his tongue.

"Chris," The Angel said quietly as if treading on thin ice. "YOU were that man who saved the world. YOU died on your 23rd birthday. YOU were the one who was never meant to exist at that time."

Chris tried to interrupt but the angel held up his hand as a gesture of asking Chris to listen. "You have to listen, Chris. This is as hard for me as it is for you. I had to stop all death operations at the moment to cater to destiny's will, to talk to you, to make you understand. What I am about to show you would tear a normal witch apart, but I know you are strong Christopher. Please, be open to this and make it easier for the both of us."

"W-w-what?" Chris asked, having not processed the information overload yet. "Why? How?"

"Take my hand, boy." The Angel said as he reached out his white gloved hand to Chris. "And I will show you your past life."

Chris was uncertain and hesitated for a moment. Then, for once in his life – his present life, that is – he decided to give in fully to his instincts and grasped the outstretched hand of the Angel.

At the exact moment of contact, Chris felt his body rip into two. The pain was so excruciating that Chris considered it as dying. He screamed as he fell to the floor in agony. He felt as if knives were slowly slitting him open, inch by inch, with no care for tenderness. Then, in a blink of an eye, it all seemed to halt and Chris felt himself being pulled into a dark hole that had formed next to him. He was sucked deeper and deeper and deeper until the body – his body – that was left behind could no longer be seen…

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

The Angel of Death sadly watched as Chris felt his soul parting with his body. He sadly watched as the teenager dropped to the ground screaming. He sadly watched as Chris' soul was sucked by Destiny's Hole. He did not want to hurt Chris at all but it was the only way he could see his past life. By being dead, even for just that moment. It was the only way to make him understand. The Angel could easily return the soul to its body once the past memories are intact.

Death looked around the Halliwell manor and hoped that no one would arrive before Chris returned. He wouldn't want to be summoned again by the Halliwells. Piper's wrath was truly something to marvel at, given that you were just a spectator and not the victim.

The Angel gave one last glance at the body before flicking his fingers, causing all the lights in the manor to shut off. The house was instantly in darkness. The Angel then followed Chris' soul into Destiny's Hole and he too began to fall deeper and deeper and deeper, though with the ease of someone who had done this numerous times already.

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**A/N: Thanks for thoroughly reading the Chapter! I'm glad people still made it this far! That would mean my story's not that crappy. Thanks so much! Now, could you do me a favor and send a review? Thanks again! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh wow! I'm really glad most of you guys think my story's pretty good! You have more confidence in me than I have on myself! LOL. ;-) Thanks so much! Especially to those who reviewed my story and encouraged me to continue. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope it's as good as the other chapters. Again, please do review! I'm open to anything! Be it comments, suggestions, criticisms, encouragements or even gibberish! ;-)**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I guess I have to say it again! (Even though it just simply tears me apart when I do! LOL.) Here goes! I don't own Charmed. There, all is said! It's a fact and no matter how much I dream, I guess it's never going to change. ;-) Oh well, another dream goes down the drain… (Jeez, that drain's getting pretty congested, you know?) Anyways, yeah, I'm babbling right now! Enough of this and lets get on with the story, shall we? Okay!!!!! ;-)**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**DESTINY'S PULL**

**CHAPTER 3 – Where's Chris?**

**……………………….………………………..**

**……..……..……….**

_Previously on Destiny's Pull:_

_The Angel of Death sadly watched as Chris felt his soul parting with his body. He watched as the teenager dropped to the ground screaming. He watched as Chris' soul was sucked by Destiny's Hole. He did not want to hurt Chris at all but it was the only way he could see his past life. By being dead, even for just that moment. It was the only way to make him understand. The Angel could easily return the soul to its body once the past memories are intact._

_Death looked around the Halliwell manor and hoped that no one would arrive before Chris returned. He wouldn't want to be summoned again by the Halliwells. Piper's wrath was truly something to marvel at, given that you were just a spectator and not the victim._

_The Angel gave one last glance at the body before flicking his fingers, causing all the lights in the manor to shut off. The house was instantly in darkness. The Angel then followed Chris' soul into Destiny's Hole and he too began to fall deeper and deeper and deeper, though with the ease of someone who had done this numerous of times already._

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

"Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Wyatt screamed as he felt pain beyond anything he had felt before. His insides were twisting and his eyesight darkened for a moment as he felt himself wanting to collapse. He held on tightly to the edge of the table and forced himself to stand straight. He was sweating profusely. Something was definitely wrong. This was surely not just something he was getting from his emphatic powers.

"Halliwell!" Danny Breen cried as he rushed to his leader's side. He may dislike Wyatt and pester him a lot, but he couldn't turn his back on someone in pain. After all, he used to be a First Aid scout… even if he never really felt like it. "What's wrong, Halliwell?" He asked concerned, though not as how a friend would sound. More of like acquaintances.

"N-n-nothing!" Wyatt managed to growl at him. "What do you care?" He asked harshly. He couldn't help it. It was hard to try to be nice when you feel yourself tearing apart.

Breen acted as if he didn't hear the harshness in Wyatt's voice. "You need help. I'll find a teacher." Most of the students were done with their projects. Wyatt's group was the only one left in the lab. Breen turned to his two other group mates. Their eyes were wide with fear.

"Suzy! Janice! A little help over here!" He demanded of the two girls a bit unsympathetically. The girls rushed over as Breen straightened up to look for a teacher. "Make sure he doesn't collapse. And get him to sit down. I'll be back." With those words, he hurried out the Lab.

Suzy hastened to get a chair as Janice supported a shaking Wyatt. When he was finally seated and his shakes quieted down to trembles, Wyatt tried to sense what was wrong. His instincts told him to check his family. He began with his mom. She was in P3 discussing band arrangements with the band manager. She seemed ready to yell the manager's head off as he tried to raise the price. That was good… right? At least his mom was safe.

He then continued his sensing. His dad was a bit hard to get through to, considering Leo was attending to other charges. When Leo had given up on elder duties to be with his family more, the usual bunch of charges was given back to him as well. When Wyatt finally located his dad, Leo was on the other side of the world talking with one of his old charges, a British Witch.

Wyatt breathed another sigh of relief as he realized his dad was safe too. His trembles were slowly disappearing. He was starting to breathe easily, though an empty feeling in his heart couldn't be avoided. He then sensed for Chris. He waited for Chris's location to make itself known but it never came. Wyatt started to panic as he tried to concentrate more on Chris. Nothing at all. None. Nada. Nil. Zilch.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself. If Chris couldn't be located, only one of three things could have happened. And none of these three things looked good. Chris was either intentionally blocking him, or he was in the Underworld, or he was… dead. An involuntary shudder ran up Wyatt's spine and he tried to stand up. "Shit!" Wyatt said again, a bit louder than before as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him when he tried to take a step forward. Suzy and Janice looked at him worriedly.

"Sit down Wy! You're going to hurt yourself!" Janice said nervously as she tried to push Wyatt back in the chair. Wyatt was too weak and shaken up to argue. He flopped back to the chair and faced Suzy. Suzy was part of his 'group of friends' at school and she looked as white as ghost as she worried about Wyatt.

"Suzy!" He said, finally seeing an opportunity. "Please! Call my house and ask for Chris… Please Suz…"

The desperation in his voice broke Suzy's heart but she could not see the relevance of doing what Wyatt asked. She replied shaking her head. "We'll worry about that later Wy! When you're steady on your own two feet, okay?" Her voice was fearful yet it had in it the tone of determination. Wyatt knew he couldn't convince her to do anything.

"_Dad!" _Wyatt screamed in his head, knowing his father would always hear him no matter what. "_Dad, help!"_

**……………………….………………………..**

**……..……..……….**

"I was informed by the Elders of your new power, Alana! I came too see if all is fine." Leo looked around and tried to sense the city. He then continued with a smile. "And I see now that you need not my help in trying to control it! Your house is not on fire, nor is the neighborhood, nor is the city." Leo joked with his charge, a British witch who had just received her fire starting abilities.

Alana smiled at Leo's joke but commented in her soft, British accent. "I did burn a hole in that couch you are sitting on, Leo."

"Accidents do happen Alana, do not worry about it." Leo grinned at his charge, who grinned back. Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed to fright as he heard Wyatt's voice in his head. _"Dad! Dad, help!"_

"Leo! What is of the matter?" Alana asked alarmed by her Whitelighter's terror-stricken face. She could actually feel his fright, being a developing empath. She was, at that particular moment, glad that it had not yet fully developed. She would have passed out from the apprehension. Even with her untrained powers, she could already feel her heart beating insanely.

"It is my son!" Leo answered, panic obvious in his voice. "He is calling for help!"

"Go!" Alana ordered without any second thought. "What are you waiting for? He is in dire need of you! Go Leo!" Alana had already experienced the misfortune of losing a child and wished none of that on Leo. She even thought it was unreasonable of the Elders to give him charges aside from his family.

Leo flashed her a grateful look before he stood up to orb to wherever Wyatt was. Before bluish-white orb lights could engulf him though, Wyatt's voice cut through his thoughts again. "_Dad!" _Wyatt's voice was filled with dread. _"Dad, its Chris! I can't sense him! Please find him dad!"_

Leo felt his heart drop to his stomach. Cold dread filled his body and he realized that he had frozen in place. "_Chris…" _The whitelighter-father thought to himself_. "No… Not Chris… Please not Chris…" _Tears started to well up in his eyes as flickers of the Past Chris danced before him, but he hurriedly pushed them away. He wouldn't lose Chris again. He would never allow it.

His breathing turned constricted but he paid no attention as he tried to sense for his youngest son. He could feel nothing at all except the dread growing in his heart. Not even a minute detail, a speck, of how or where Chris was…

Leo shook his head as he tried to think logically. Whitelighters were supposed to be in control when situations like this happen to their charges. Or in this case, family. _Where would Chris usually be at this time?_ Leo, finally arriving at the answer, orbed faster than ever before to the manor.

**……………………….………………………..**

**……..……..……….**

Wyatt released a deep breath of relief as he felt his father heed his call. He could feel his dad searching for Chris and that made him breathe easier, though not back to normal. After relaying the message to Leo, he unknowingly held his breath until he felt his dad take in his words. His dad would find him… He always did… He had never let his sons down before… Wyatt just wished this wouldn't be the first time.

Hasty footsteps could be heard from the hallway and soon Danny Breen arrived with Mr. Calvin, their English Literature teacher. One look at Wyatt's pale and slightly quivering head caused the professor to hurry to his side and support the young man. Wyatt was glad that it was his Lit. professor. He had always been close with Mr. Calvin since Piper first enrolled him to the school. Because of him, Literature had been Wyatt's favorite subject for the past 3 years now.

"Wyatt! What's wrong?" Dave Calvin asked his student with concern and care. Wyatt Halliwell was one of his most precious students. Dave Calvin had always admired Wyatt for his good heart and impeccable understanding of literature pieces.

"Sir Calvin!" Wyatt uttered breathless from worry. "Please. I have to get home. Please let me go…"

Dave Calvin took one glance at Wyatt and knew that the idea was unfeasible as of the moment. "Wyatt, I'm so sorry but I can't allow that. We have to bring you to the clinic. You're obviously not well, young man!"

Wyatt groaned but was not given a chance to reply as he was immediately propped up to his feet by strong sturdy hands. He was then supported by both Dave Calvin and Danny Breen out the lab and into the medical wing of the school building.

Suzy, after the three men had finally gone to the clinic, breathed a sight of relief. "_Good." _She thought._ "Wyatt's going to be okay with Sir Calvin around." _She then remembered Wyatt's request to call his home: _Suzy! Please! Call my house and ask for Chris… _She wondered why for a moment and subsequently took out her cellular phone and dialed the Halliwell's residence.

She was responded by the answering machine. "Hey, you've reached the Halliwell's. It's either we're not home or we're busy so leave your message after the beep. We promise to get back at you as soon as possible. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Suzy took a deep breath and spoke hesitantly. "Ummm… Hi, this is Suzy Mayer, Wyatt's friend. Ummm, Wy just asked me to call and look for Chris but I guess no one's home. Jeez, it's obvious, I sound stupid don't I? I'm really, really sorry. By the ways, just to inform you, if ever anyone's listening, Wy's in the clinic. But he's okay so don't worry. Ummm, I guess that's it then. Bye…"

**……………………….………………………..**

**……..……..……….**

Before Leo's orbs had fully materialized, he was already twisting his head frantically in search of Chris. He had landed on the attic, thinking that most supernatural phenomena occurred there. He was greatly distraught when he realized it was empty.

"Chris!" He called out in the silent air. "Chris, where are you?" When he could hear no replies, he rushed out of the attic and down the second floor of the manor to Chris's room. Sometimes, rushing was simply quite faster than orbing. This is especially true when the person doing this was scared out of his wits.

Chris's room was empty and it looked as if Chris had not stepped foot on it since he woke up this morning. There were no school books in the floor and Chris's school bag wasn't in his desk. No clothes were visibly out of place and even the bed was still spic and span.

Leo was about to rush to the master bedroom when he heard the answering machine beep. From the 2nd floor landing, he could hear Suzy Mayer ask for Chris. Obviously, it had been Wyatt's request and Suzy was at lost on what to say. Then he heard that Wyatt wasn't feeling well and his paternal instincts told him to grab the phone and ask to talk to his son. Not only to comfort his son but also to inquire on what he was feeling.

Chris and Wyatt have always had that brotherly bond that could surpass even the Charmed Ones' connection. And at times like this, Leo was positive that Wy had felt something from his brother that had caused him to feel ill. He knew Wy would tell him unreservedly. Wyatt was as overprotective, if not more, to Chris as he and Piper were.

Leo hastily orbed to the phone which was located at the Kitchen. He was about to lunge for the receiver when he saw something that had caused his whole world to freeze and his heart to stop. He didn't even hear Suzy's last words before the machine clicked:

"_That's it then. Bye…"_

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**A/N: Cool! You've reached this far! Thanks for reading continuously my story! Now please tell me what you think… Kindly hit that review button down there, will you? Please, please, please? Thanks a lot! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please Read… ;)**

**Hey there! Thanks to everyone reading for your continuous support in this story. It means a lot to know that the story's appreciated. An extra "Thanks" to all those who reviewed! Thanks a bunch to you all! ;) I'm really sorry for updating a bit late. I know, I know… It's REALLY, REALLY late, not just A BIT! I was sick (slight fever, cough, colds etc.) and just my luck for it to happen during Christmas Vacation! Especially when I promised those who reviewed an update! Arrrrggghh! I'm really sorry! Thankfully, I'm fine now… Yipee! ;)**

**Anyhow, there will be some concepts in this chapter about the "after life". I kind of made my own concept, not in any way connected to ANY kind of religion. I hope it offends no one. If it does, do know that I'm really, really sorry. It's just that the "after life" in this story is a crucial part in how Chris remembers his past. I did try to make it as neutral and as simple as possible. I hope it's okay with you all! ;)**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Period. Number one on my Christmas Wish List is the show but I know even Santa Claus can't give that! LOL. That's why I settled for the season six DVD. I hope someone grants my wish! (In short, I hope my brother reads this!) LOL. ;)**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Chapter 4 - Denial, Stubborness and Love

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

_Previously on Destiny's Pull:_

_Leo hastily orbed to the phone which was located at the Kitchen. He was about to lunge for the receiver when he saw something that had caused his whole world to freeze and his heart to stop. He didn't even hear Suzy's last words before the machine clicked:_

"_That's it then. Bye…"_

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Chris felt his feet hit something solid and he thanked whatever Being was up there for the gift of land. The floating feeling of being sucked did not go well with his senses; this was fairly obvious in his tremendous urge to throw up. He kept it in though as he looked at his surroundings.

It was pitch black and the only thing he could see was the hole from which he came through. He could feel the ripple of the wind pass from end to end and he could hear soft indistinguishable whispers all around him. He could also hear flowing water from his left. Without that, Chris would have thought he was somewhere between space and time. He looked around once again and finally decided to just wait.

Chris did not know for how long he stood there before the hole started to radiate white rays of light. It emitted the Angel of Death and faded away immediately. As soon as it was gone, the whole scope brightened up causing Chris to squint. It revealed a flat grassy surface with a stream to cut its green monotony. The stream, whose beginning Chris could not see, flowed continuously through the horizon. All around them, the sky was pure white with no traces of color. It seemed like a fictional place that only existed in one's dream.

"_Amazing!" _Chris thought to himself. "_It looks exactly like a bare Narnia forest!_"

The Chronicles of Narnia had been Chris's favorite series book since he was fourteen. It talked of an enchanted place where animals could speak and inanimate objects had spirits. Though seeming like a Children's book, the Narnia series had struck Chris more times than he could ever count. He was, after all, a book buff and, like Wyatt, had impeccable understanding of literature.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Chris asked the Angel curiously, forgetting for a moment that he had left his body at the Manor… that he had died.

"We are where you imagined we would be." The angel replied simply as Chris responded with a stare of disbelief.

"That so did not make sense." He replied rolling his eyes.

The Angel couldn't help but express amusement at Chris's expression. He had forgotten how blunt Chris could be. "It does not matter young Christopher," He said. "What matters is ---"

"Yes, it does!" Chris cut him off. "It matters alright! I want to know where I am. Please," he added desperate.

The Angel sighed as he replied. "This place is what you imagined the _neutral ground_ would look like."

At Chris's blank look, the Angel shook his head unbelievingly. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is." Chris remained silent and the Angel took that for a YES. The Angel raised an eyebrow at him before he continued. "The _neutral ground_ is the place where souls reside right after their demise, Christopher." He informed the said person.

Chris nodded his head to show he understood but remained as silent as before. The Angel of Death took that opportunity and continued with his original train of thoughts.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, what matters is that in here, you will be able to see your past life. This place, as I have told you, reflects whatever we imagine it to be. I, as the Angel of Death, have enough power to manipulate it into showing your forgotten memories."

With that, the Angel raised his right arm slowly above his head and emitted from it an energy wave that could be felt all around. Chris's spine shuddered involuntarily and the hair at the back of his head prickled up. However, he stood steadfastly rooted in place, careful not to miss anything.

The wind grew colder and the bare Narnia forest from Chris's imagination disintegrated. The landscape was replaced by the Halliwell's Kitchen. In it was a very young Chris, about the age of seven, holding a piece of paper. Young Chris was showing it to his mom with tears misting up in his eyes.

"What the ---" Teenage Chris started to say as he saw his younger self in the supposedly _neutral ground_.

"Welcome to your Past Life, Christopher." The Angel said gravely as he watched young Chris in front of him. Teenage Chris could swear he heard the capitalized letters in the way the Angel said _Past Life_,as if it was a title or something. He shrugged of the thought and followed the Angel's gaze towards the people in the kitchen. He and the Angel were both situated at the entrance of the room, the best place to watch the scene unfold.

"_What did Dad say this time, Mom?" Young Chris asked timidly. He was biting his lips to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He didn't actually need Piper to read what the letter said; it was always the same, year after year after year. A small part of him though still had hope that it would change. That part needed verification from his mother that it did not._

"_Oh, Peanut," Piper said with a sad look in her face. She kneeled down to be at eyelevel with Chris. "He can't come to your birthday again. He says he'll make it up to you though. I'm so sorry Chris. I know how you wanted Daddy to be there." Piper took hold of Chris's hand and pulled him into a hug._

"_Oh," Young Chris replied as he allowed a single tear to fall. He pulled himself away from Piper's embrace. "Okay." He said in barely a whisper as he walked out of the room, head down, the letter crumpled in his fist._

Teenage Chris stared in surprise at the scene he had just witnessed. His Dad has never missed a single of his sons' birthdays before. NEVER. In truth, Leo had always been there for his sons, only leaving them when his charges called. Chris turned to the Angel, his unbelieving eyes full of questions.

"Do not question your own memory, Christopher." The Angel replied to the unspoken query. Chris looked taken aback for a while before he regained his bearings.

"I have none of such memory." Chris answered stiffly.

"Stubbornness has always been a trademark of the Halliwells."

"I have none of such memory!" Chris repeated louder yet as stiff as before.

Something in the Angel seemed to have snapped. "Then recall, boy! Recall the memories! Of course you believe that you have none of these! That is because you have long buried them in your subconscious mind! You unconsciously chose to forget your past! Open your eyes Christopher! Open your mind! See what I have given you on a silver platter! This is –" He paused for a bit, shook his head and corrected himself. "This WAS your life." He concluded softly.

Chris was rendered speechless as he saw the Angel lose his cool composure for the first time. He gazed at Death as if he had just grown another head. The Angel noticed this and looked amused.

"How do you say this in your world?" He asked with a smile. "Oh yes, I recall. Kick back and relax, Christopher. Enjoy this journey to self-awareness. Acceptance is at hand, my friend." The Angel then raised his right arm again and the Kitchen Scene started to dissolve. Chris just had enough time to make a single comment before another scene fused in front of them.

"You sound like a shrink…"

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Leo's eyes were wide with terror as it took in the scene before him. In front of him was a fallen Chris. His chest unmoving, his eyes shut, and his lips pale and still. He was lying by his side in a semi-fetal position as if he had been in pain. _HAD BEEN_ being the right verb tense.

For a split second, Leo stood frozen in place, unable to neither move nor think. Looking in his eyes you could see emotion after emotion flash one after the other. Fear, denial, dread, horror, panic, sadness, anger, guilt. It was too much to bear for Leo as he stirred out of his stationary condition and rushed to his son's side. His DEAD son's side…

"Chris! God, Chris! No, please, no! Please Chris!" Leo shook his son harshly as he tried to hold back the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Wake up! Shit! Wake up! Wake up Chris! No!" He placed his hands just above Chris's chest as he prayed for the healing glow to come. Nothing came. Not a spark. This made Leo, if possible, even more hysterical.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! If this is a game, you are so grounded for the rest of your life!" Leo hoped that this was the case. He prayed with all his might that this was true. What he would give to see Chris rise and say "Unfair!" or "You wouldn't dare!" or even just stare at Leo with hateful dagger eyes. None of these happened though as Chris lay as still as before.

"Chris!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs. His heart bled as he realized that he could do nothing more. He had even tried doing what mortals call CPR but to no avail. "Chris…" He said again, now barely a whisper. He felt himself break and he finally allowed the tears to run freely down his cheeks. "No… Please… No…"

Leo buried his head into Chris's chest as he pulled the fallen figure into a desperate embrace. "No… Chris, please… Don't…"

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

An eerie feeling distracted Chris from the current scene in front of him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the cold air embrace him. Something was definitely off with the situation. The Angel was acting as normal as before, meaning it was only Chris who could feel the change of atmosphere. He looked around for something that might have caused the eerie feeling, yet he found nothing except the scene he was supposed to be watching.

The Angel sensed that Chris was troubled. He turned to face the young man and saw that Chris seemed at lost. "Christopher," the Angel began "What is wrong?"

"I-I-I don't really know. I mean, one second I'm fine then the next second I experience this creepy feeling of…" Chris paused as he looked for the perfect word to describe the feeling.

"A creepy feeling of what, Christopher?" The Angel prodded, slightly alarmed.

Chris couldn't find just the right term so he continued hesitantly. "Of…Ummm… Love, I guess. For lack of a better word…" He added quickly.

"A creepy feeling of love…" The Angel murmured to himself. He pressed his hand to his temples as he tried to concentrate and process the information. After a moment of silence, the scene in front of them completely forgotten, his head snapped as a look of dawning realization glowed in his eyes.

"What is it?" Chris asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

"I have reasons to believe that someone has found your body."

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**A/N:**

**I mentioned the series "The Chronicles of Narnia" here by C.S Lewis. It's a really, really amazing series of books starting with "The Magician's Nephew" and ends with "The Last Battle." If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you do so sometime. It's really, really great! The series composes of seven books.**

**To everyone out there: Merry, Merry Christmas and a Wonderful New Year!!! Enjoy this season! Live, laugh and cry! Bye for now! ;) Oh, and please do review! Thanks… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please Read…**

**God! Has it been more than a month since I last updated? What happened to me? Was I abducted by aliens? Lol. ;-) I'm really, really sorry guys and girls but here's the sad truth: (drum roll, drum roll, and another drum roll) I had writer's block! A really massive case of writer's block… And for that I am sooooo sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it, but I know that this will never be enough. Nothing will ever be enough… Sob… Sorry!**

**Anyway, as I wrote this chappie, I wasn't too fond of the beginning but I did love the ending! I hope you too give me your comments after reading this update! In short, I'm hinting for reviews! Lol! ;-) Oh, and Paige comes out in this chapter! Yeah!**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**Disclaimer:**

**I so don't own Charmed. In the flashbacks that you will soon be reading, some of them are taken word-per-word from the show while others are from the pits I call my imagination. I disclaim all that were taken from the show and I take pride in those from the pit named imagination! ;-)**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**DESTINY'S PULL**

**CHAPTER 5 – Finding Chris and the Chris in Me**

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

"A creepy feeling of what, Christopher?" The Angel prodded, slightly alarmed.

Chris couldn't find just the right term so he continued hesitantly. "Of…Ummm… Love, I guess. For lack of a better word…" He added quickly.

"A creepy feeling of love…" The Angel murmured to himself. He pressed his hand to his temples as he tried to concentrate and process the information. After a moment of silence, the scene in front of them completely forgotten, his head snapped as a look of dawning realization glowed in his eyes.

"What is it?" Chris asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

"I have reasons to believe that someone has found your body."

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Chris's eyes widened with fear. Not because he knew it would be difficult to explain this to his parents, but because he was sure that they would go ballistic the moment they see him dead. They wouldn't wait for explanations, they would just act impulsively. He had to do something. There are things that are just too important to ignore. He swiftly faced the Angel with determination in his eyes.

"You have to send me back. Now." He commanded firmly.

Death was taken aback by Chris's resolute behavior. He was silent for a second before answering. "You know I can't do that Christopher. It is necessary that…"

The Angel was never able to finish the sentence. Chris had cut him off instantaneously.

"Screw my past life! Screw this neutral ground! This is my family we're talking about! God, Clarence. You know the Halliwell wrath. Especially Piper's! Who knows what the Charmed Ones and twice-blessed are capable of doing when they see me dead? They could expose magic! They won't listen to anyone. Not even you. You have to send me back. You…"

Chris paused as he realized that he had addressed his mother, aunts and brother so indirectly. Piper, The Charmed Ones, The Twice-Blessed… When did they ever become that? They were always Mom, Aunt Paige, Auntie Pheebs and Wy. And did he just give the Angel of Death a name? What was it again? Clarence? As the seconds ticked by in silence, Chris grew more confused.

Clarence watched with mild interest as he saw Chris stare pass him in bewilderment. He seemed to be having an inner struggle. As to what it was about, Clarence was not sure. He did have an inkling though that it was related to Chris's past and this caused the Angel to smile, despite the weight of the situation.

"_He is remembering…" _Clarence thought to himself. "_He is coming around…"_

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

"_Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me…"_

"_I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt… I went back to save you…"_

_-----_

"_I-I-I love you, Peanut…"_

"_Mom! No! Wake up mom! Please! Wyatt! Leo! Mom needs you! Wyatt! Help! Please Help… Please… Please…No…Please, mom…Don't leave me…"_

_-----_

"_Haven't we been here here before?"_

"_Maybe we'll be here again…"_

"_Maybe…"_

-----

"_I'm sorry I missed your big day, buddy… Dad was really busy up there in Elder-land…"_

"_You always are."_

_-----_

"_So… Maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt… Maybe you came back to save us too…"_

"_I doubt it."_

_-----_

"_You're asking me here? Now?"_

"_This is still our place Bianca, no matter what he's done to it…"_

-----

"_Wyatt! What the hell do you think you're doing? We're good witches! We don't kill innocents!"_

"_Not anymore, Chris! Not anymore! It all depends on power now… He stood on my way and now he has to pay the price…"_

_-----_

"_Chris! Look around you… We're outnumbered… We have to retreat! The resistance is losing her members!"_

"_Give the signal Danny…Now! And gather every whitelighter and healer we have. It's gonna be a long night…"_

_-----_

"_Looks like we're one big happy family again."_

"_You're not family…"_

_-----_

"_Mom! Aunt Paige! Auntie Pheebs! Look! I have the highest General Average in my class! See?"_

"_Amazing Chris! I'm so proud of you…"_

"_That's our smart, little nephew!"_

_-----_

"_I have to do this Danny. It's the only way to stop Wyatt… By saving him…"_

"_Good luck, Chris…"_

"_Thanks…"_

_-----_

"_Are you Wyatt's little brother?"_

"_Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time…"_

_-----_

"_This isn't you Wyatt! You're not like this! You're not the brother I know!"_

"_He's dead Chris. He's been so for a very long time. Bring him back by joining me…"_

"_Never."_

_-----_

"_You don't know me… You don't know me… You don't know me!"_

_-----_

"_Look son, I'm not gonna let you hang here, okay? Now come on. You've got an aunt to save…"_

"_Thanks…Dad…"_

_-----_

"_Be careful Chris. We'll see you in the good future then…"_

"_I'll see you guys there… Hopefully…"_

"_Hopefully…"_

_-----_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too, mom…"_

_-----_

"_Hold on… Hold on… I'm here… You can hold on, okay? Hold on… Don't give up..."_

"_You either…"_

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

At the last flashback, Chris truly did feel himself slipping away, floating towards something, towards somewhere... Yet neither towards death nor the after life as he was expecting. It was away from death… Away from the neutral ground… Away from Clarence… Away, away, away… Which was weird for him considering that he had just seen his own death.

The Angel of Death made no move to grab on to the fading figure in front of him. In fact, he merely suppressed a grin as he raised his arm and flicked his wrist to dissolve the forgotten surroundings. The surroundings that were meant to make Chris remember. It was not needed after all… The memories simply lay dormant underneath the new Chris and it only needed a trigger for it to be activated.

As the last remnants of Chris soul disappeared, the Angel of Death closed his eyes and muttered softly, "Mission Accomplished."

He was done with what he was supposed to do. It was now time to hand the torch to the Angel of Destiny.

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

Leo embraced the body of his youngest son for a very long time before he stood up to find the rest of the family. They had as much right as he to know about Chris's death. He had to inform them as soon as possible. He made sure to walk out of the kitchen. He knew he would not be able to think straight at the presence of Chris's lifeless form.

Piper, definitely, would be the hardest to control. And Pheobe, with her empathic powers, might be just as wild as Piper. Wyatt would, without a doubt, be blinded by rage and would have no restrain over his twice-blessed gifts. Paige, well, she would feel twice as guilty and as helpless as any other person considering that she had been there when future Chris had died.

Leo cleared his throat and dried his wayward tears as he called for who he thought could handle the situation better than anyone else.

"Paige…" He whispered, his voice hoarse from all the tears. "Paige… Please…"

The jingling sound of orbs could be heard behind him and he knew that his sister-in-law had arrived. Leo, though, could not force himself to turn and face her.

"Leo?" Paige queried, confused at the lack of attention her brother-in-law was giving her. "You called me?"

Silently, Leo nodded his head to indicate a 'yes'. Paige grew more confused as she realized that Leo was deliberately turning his back on her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked "What's up?"

The whitelighter had no choice but to face the youngest sister. Paige was taken aback by the sadness etched in Leo's eyes. She was silent for a split second before going into business mode.

"Okay, what the hell happened here? Don't you dare keep this silent mode, Leo Wyatt. I know something's wrong. Please, you have to tell me. I'm your family too… I have to know…"

At these words, Leo completely broke down and he buried his eyes in his hands. Then, it was a role reversal as Paige seemed to become the whitelighter and Leo became the charge. The youngest sister hugged and comforted her brother-in-law as he tried to speak through the sobs.

"C-C-Chris... I-I-It's Chris…" Leo spoke stuttering. "Paige… He's…Chris is… Chris is… Dead." Leo finished in a voice just barely audible.

"What?" Paige asked, thinking she heard wrong.

Leo merely stared at her with resigned eyes for her to realize that she had heard correctly.

"Chris... Chris is… He's… Dead?" She said to no one in particular. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pictured her nephew. Her brave, handsome nephew… dead. "No! That can't be! Can it?" She asked Leo with eyes that begged for the right answer. The answer that it wasn't possible. That everything was just fine.

Leo gave a mournful nod that shattered her hopes. Chris truly was dead. "No…" She said to herself as she allowed a single tear to trickle down her face. Only one tear. She had to stay strong. For her family's sake… For her own sake… For Chris's sake…

"Where is he?"

"I found him in the kitchen..." Leo answered, as the strength of his voice returned. Paige knew now, she would handle things. And he was able to release all the tears he had suppressed. He felt a tiny bit better. Very tiny, but at least it helped him regain composure.

With evident hesitation, Paige walked briskly towards the kitchen. Leo watched her disappear through the door. He had expected to hear a gasp, a sob, a muffled cry or even a shout. What he didn't expect was for Paige to cry out "Leo! Leo, come here! Leo!"

The father rushed into the kitchen fearing the worse: that Chris's body vanished, just like it did last time. What he saw though, knocked the wind out of him. Mainly from fear and concern, but you could feel that small glimmer of hope rising from Leo's chest. Small… Very small… Yet it was there, and it made all the difference.

Chris was glowing. As in, literally, glowing. The kitchen was illuminated by a bright, angelic, golden light that was emitting from the fallen figure. The light grew brighter and brighter until Leo and Paige were forced to cover their eyes. It shone as bright as the sun for one second and then in an instant, disappeared. Even before their eyes adapted to the sudden loss of light, they heard movements and a loud gasp for air. It could only mean one thing…

"Chris!" Exclaimed Leo as he saw his disoriented son sprawled on the floor, in a semi-sitting position, with his elbows propped up to support himself.

The father hurried towards his offspring and kneeled down beside him. He wanted to hug the boy, to ensure that he was indeed alive, to ensure that he was unharmed, but Chris looked at him as if Leo were a ghost and this made Leo hesitant. For an observer, it would have been a very ironic scene. Chris thinking of Leo as a ghost when it should be the other way around. But Leo paid no attention to it at all as he glanced at Chris worriedly.

"Chris? Son? Are you all right?"

**……………………….……………………….**

**……..……..……….**

**A/N:**

**Wow! That was a pretty long chapter, huh? Lol. I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it! Please, please review! I really would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks in advance to those who'll push that little button below. ;-) Well, Adios Amigos! Adios Amigas! Thanks for reading my story! ;-)**

**---TriNkIeS---**


End file.
